


and all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling

by missveils (Missveils)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sign Language, deaf warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils
Summary: Zevran learns the silent signs during his training. They are functional, they are a way to communicate during contracts when they cannot allow a single sound to escape their lips. They are also a way to communicate with the other recruits that use them. Still, what he learns is mostly practical. Meant to survive, to ensure they reach the mark and fulfil their mission.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Surana, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling

Zevran learns the silent signs during his training. They are functional, they are a way to communicate during contracts when they cannot allow a single sound to escape their lips. They are also a way to communicate with the other recruits that use them. Still, what he learns is mostly practical. Meant to survive, to ensure they reach the mark and fulfil their mission. 

_Go._

_Fast._

_Retreat._

_Are you hurt?_

_Can you walk?_

_Where are you hurt?_

_That is the mark._

And then the Warden is standing over him. Zevran sees him use the silent signs with his companions, and then he turns to him. Brow furrowed, arms crossed, two drops of blood dripping from where an arrow has grazed his cheek.

And he is expecting the two fingers, on the neck, the one pointing at him. _Kill him._

But instead, he sees the finger pointing at him and then hooking towards them. _Come with us._

There is a lot he still has to learn, it seems. The blind trust the Warden puts on him. The way he tells him he is free to go whenever he wishes, that he will not accept an oath binding him against his will. 

He needs some help to understand those signs at first. He had never seen the before. 

He knows how to ask to be released from binds and shackles. He knows how to sign “run away”, “flee”. But not “freedom”, not “walk away”. They work with those he knows. 

In the light of a campfire, he learns many more. 

_Dinner is ready._

_Are you okay?_ (It’s different from “Are you hurt?”)

_Circle. Harrowing. Spirit._

_Wind. Sunset. Sunrise. Rain._

_Joining. Darkspawn. Nightmares._

_Stay with me._ (It’s different from “hold your position”)

 _Friend. Friends._ (It’s different from “comrade”, “associate”)

One night, they are lying side by side, as the wind and rain buffet their tent. As he tries to get back to sleep, he feels a light touch on his arm. He turns to see Waltz, an arm raised, a shaking hand pointing at his chest. 

Zevran sits back up and lights a candle. He turns to face him, ready to ask if something is wrong. But he has a soft smile on his face and golden specks on his eyes.

Waltz’s hand falls to the left side of his chest, followed by his other hand on top. 

Then his right hand leaves his chest to point at Zevran. It is still shaking. 

Zevran holds it, his other hand finding the warden’s cheek.

Yes, he has never seen those signs before. 

No, he needs no help to understand them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Waltz Surana belongs to @littlegumshoe (on Tumblr)  
> <3  
> (also everyone reblogging this on Tumblr has been super sweet on the tags, just wanted to say thank you if you see this <333)


End file.
